


Burn my skin like you burn the world down

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing warmer than hands on skin. Hot, burning, searing on his body and nothing else could make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn my skin like you burn the world down

When he felt Iwaizumi’s fist on his jaw, pain sharp and singing as he winced, almost smirking as he looked at him, trembling in anger as much as he did. It was still high on anger, on betrayal he still felt singing in his mind that Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi’s collar and pulled him against him until their lips met, forceful and full of hanger and hate.

It was the betrayal, of his father, of Iwaizumi protecting Tobio from himself, of his Hand, his only love betraying him that made him kiss Iwaizumi like this, lips pressed hard against his until they bruised, biting them as he grabbed Iwaizumi dark, dark hair and yanked it away until he felt the man giving in to the pressure, baring his throat away from Oikawa forceful touch.  
But never relenting, never not fighting back as he grabbed Oikawa’s heavy mourning clothes away, not minding of buttons and lace, pressing harsh fingers on his skin, kneading it as brutally as their kiss, as Oikawa’s tight hand on his hair until he could make him move as he wished.

There was no love in their touches right now, it had no place in the raw emotions they both felt, nails scrapping against skin, leaving red, angry marks in their leave, Iwaizumi’s mouth suddenly on his skin, biting hard enough to leave marks, to draw droplets of blood red, red red. Red as the anger, as pleasure and pain both as Oikawa drew him closer to him, hands still on his hair as he felt the pressure on his skin, the oh so needed release; and there was no stopping it, no giving in to this pleasure yet, to the other’s embrace. Love was not needed, nothing as soft and warm had its place between their sheets.

When Iwaizumi pushed him away, making him buckle slightly as he stumbled on the bed, watching Iwaizumi climb onto his lap, straddling his lap until Oikawa could not move his legs as he wanted them to as he was pulled sharply into a kiss again, struggling against him as his arms were pinned down on the sheets, soft silk so different from the rough, calloused hands pressing hard against his skin not to make him move an inch as Iwaizumi went back to bite, to mark his skin until Oikawa shivered between pain and pleasure, between the softness of Iwaizumi’s lips and the stinging of his bitten skin as Iwaizumi bit his shoulder hard enough to make him grunt, to make him arch up against his mouth, against his body, to find anchor.  
If he had not been blinded by his emotions, Oikawa would have marveled at seeing him like this, raw and brute beauty for him to see, the sight of his love in such a state, but there was nothing else but need, want.; struggling against Iwaizumi’s grip until his hands were free to roam the sun-kissed skin, to scratch his nails until he felt him shiver against his fingers, whining low as he felt Iwaizumi’s hands on his hips, his mouth always lower on his chest as it continued to kiss and bite him relentlessly, letting him unable to move, unable to feel anything but what Iwaizumi wanted to give him, pleasure rough and painful as he clawed more at Iwaizumi’s back, at his scalp, calling out his name between a shout and a breathless moan, hoping it would change something.

As Iwaizumi kissed him again, letting Oikawa bite his lips even more as he grabbed his thighs, trailing fingers on the soft skin before pulling them flush against their skin, their groins meeting and making both shiver and breathe out; Oikawa could not help feeling the sting on his skin, feeling every bruises and their warmth in his mind, the rough hands on his too sensitive skin caressing his body, kneading his legs apart as fingers entered him, jolting down bright and sharp pleasure, simmering pain down his spine as he panted in the kiss, mouth open as he tried to focus on something else than the slow, torturous drag of fingers against him so familiar, so foreign, so soft and rough.

There was nothing tender in the way Iwaizumi pushed in, leaving his fingers out, spread on Oikawa’s hips as he pushed in slow, dragging every feel until Oikawa couldn’t think about anything but Iwaizumi himself, his body giving way despite the pain, despite his shivering thighs and his hand clenching tight in the bed sheets, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, mouth open between the shout and the moan.  
Closing his eyes away from the pain, from the pleasure he could feel coiling in his stomach in spite of it, away from Iwaizumi’s too dark, dark eyes focused on him, focused on his face, his bruised lips too much of sight for him to stand, feeling tears form behind his eyelids, forcing them away, away as he felt his limbs tremble and shiver from too much overwhelming sensations.

But Oikawa couldn’t not gasp as he felt Iwaizumi moving in him, pace slow and unforgiving, allowing him to feel every drag of flesh, every ounce of pleasure shooting down his body as Iwaizumi pressed him even harder against the bed, manhandling him until he was on his stomach, pushing Iwaizumi deeper, his hands on his hips tighter and Oikawa couldn’t think anymore. Couldn’t think as he grabbed the sheets, put his head against the silk and moaned, trying to move his hips against the pain and pleasure, whining when the grip prevented him to do so, leaving him at the mercy of his lover.  
And he wanted to cry out. To cry out his pain, his rising pleasure as he bit the soft pillow, biting until his mouth was full and muffling the sounds but letting them free as the restraint was too much to take, as the silence above him unsettled him, drawing out the pain more than the pleasure before a hard thrust, a well place hand made him forget all about it again.

But there was no yielding, no giving in, even in pleasure so deep it could root him on the spot. And Oikawa shivered, muscles aching even when he fought Iwaizumi until he was straddling him, rolling his hips oh so slowly until he was settled on Iwaizumi’s hips, full of him, stretched to his fullest. Watching with delight as Iwaizumi opened his mouth, breathing hard as Oikawa rode him, rolled his hips back and forth until Iwaizumi closed his eyes, clawing at the sheets as Oikawa had done moments ago, his thighs shivering beneath him and his hips moving out of his own will.

“Look at you” he whispered against Iwaizumi’s red, red lips, breathes hot and mingling “you raised your hand on me, betrayed your vows but here you are, giving in, giving to me all the pleasure I could dream of.”

When he didn’t get an answer, watching Iwaizumi steeling himself, grabbing the sheets even harder as he fought not to touch him, not to reach for Oikawa’s hips or head, not to move an inch; closing his dark eyes but mouth still open, baring himself to Oikawa once again.

Pressing his hand shard on Iwaizumi’s chest as he stilled his movements, feeling the stretch a bit too much, the swell of Iwaizumi’s groin in him and the quivering of their limbs, Oikawa whispered, almost urgently, closing his eyes like his lover.

“Tell me that you love me, my one, tell me that you won’t betray me, that you won’t leave me even when the world will be crumbling down.”

He only opened his eyes when he felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his cheeks, rough fingers so soft now as he caressed the skin until his face was cupped, allowing him to stare at Iwaizumi’s face like he wanted as he looked back at Oikawa, too focus, his brow furrowed again, like their world wasn’t already been tore apart.

“I will always love you Tooru. And I vow, like so many times before, to be there with you until the end.” He said, voice deep, too raw, as Oikawa pulled him into a kiss, seizing his shoulders, feeling the muscles moved as Iwaizumi sat up, strong arms encircling his hips and help him move back, slowly, more softly. Until pleasure coiled again in their groin, deeper, harder to satisfy as they moaned against the other lips, as hands and arms were holding them both, familiar and soft, and loving.

Like the world wasn’t burning outside, wasn’t shouting.

Like they were alone in this world.


End file.
